A Safe Place
by Minvera Mcgonagall
Summary: I think that there is not enough Minvera\Hermione fics so i have written one this is a Mother\Daughter fic when Hermione's parnets don't let her go back to hogwarts. Minvera has to do something but nothing can prepear her for what she is about to find.
1. Chapter 1

**A Safe Place**

**I don't own anything J.K Rowling does**

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione POV**

It is fine they will come for me they will realise that I am not that the opening feast and Harry and Ron will start to ask questions. You're fine just relax. I told this to myself for the seventh time that day. It was three in the afternoon the train had left four hours ago and it would be arriving at Hogwarts in an hour and a halfs time and then the questions would start I hope. My parents said that I would not to go back to Hogwarts or any school for that matter for my second year and when I tried to argue my father had betten me until I passed out and now I am locked in my room.

**Minerva POV**

All the first year wre all sorted in to their houses I have a really good bunch of students this year. Speaking of students where was Miss Granger. I leaned over to Albus "Where do you think Miss Granger I can't see in the hall" "I was thinking the same I don't know after the feast we can go and see if her parents know" "yes that a good Idea." Even though Minerva knew that she would find out where Hermione was in about an hour she had a feeling that she didn't what to know, she passed off the feeling and went backed to her dinner.

**Hermione POV**

I was ten passed five and I was not looking forward to when my dad or mum came in to bring dinner in not that I was expecting anything eatable I hadn't eaten probably in days freaks don't need eatable food is what my mother had said. The only reason they let me go last year was because they were scared of Professor McGonagall and man do I need her now. The door opened and closed as fast as it opened. It was a frozen picketed of noodles. Great this I just great.

* * *

******Please R&R **this is my first fic so please be nice and if you are going to leave a reveiw about my spelling please dont i know i am not the best speller but i am working on thankz olivia ;]


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry POV**

When Ron and I got back from almost being expelled and have a mountain of sandwiches and pumpkin juice, the last thing I was thinking about was the password "PASSWORD" asked the fat lady, "Bloody hell where is Hermione when you need her" on saying that the first years started to come up the stairs, and the rest of the Gryffindor's folded behind them. This year's perfect gave the first years the password it was 'pig snot'. Ron and I wait at the port hole to catch Hermione on her way in, but she never came. "Hey lavender have you seen Hermione lately" " Sorry Harry I haven't seen her and come to think of it I didn't see her at the sorting feast" shouted Lavender " thanks lavender" said Harry "Hey Ron I think we should go and see McGonagall I am worried about Hermione what do you think" "yes shore Great Idea." So me and Ron made our way in the direction of McGonagall's office, when we got about half way down the hall we met professor McGonagall "speak of the devil, and she well appear" muttered Ron.

**Minvera POV**

I was hoping that I wouldn't meet anyone that want to talk to me on the way to the headmaster's office but of course I did and it had to be Potter and Weasley. "Hey Professor have you seen Hermione she didn't came to the common room and Lavender said that she didn't she her in the sorting feast" asked Ron, "No I am sorry Master Weasley I haven't seen her and I am going to see the headmaster to talk about the same matter now if you will excuse me I will be on my way", said a very angry look Professor McGonagall. With that I swiped past the sunned second years and made my way to the headmaster's office. I stopped in front of the golden gryphon and gave the password 'ice pops' I walked up the fifty seven steps that have seemed to grow ten steps every year, I knocked twice.

**ALBUS POV**

Knock, Knock "enter" I called final getting I called final getting to my last letter from the minster for magic, I didn't need to look up because I knew it was minvera that had entered "are you ready to go dare" I said with a sigh "I was ready to go an hour and a half ago when I couldn't find miss granger Albus Dumbledore" "minvera growled "I am sorry dare that we couldn't just get up and leave it would raise may eyebrows" I said final looking up. " Yes I know that Albus, right we should go or do you want to wait for the grass to grow' said minvera with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**I don't own anything J. does.**

**Special Thanks to my beta ****Cheesie**

Hermione P.O.V

I was only allowed out of my room for three hours a day (which was fine with me) to do my chores. As I dusted the silver wear, I hear the unmistakable sound of someone appearing, and I held my breath not daring to breathe. A _knock, knock_ come from the door. I let out a long heavy breath as my mother showed me the stairs, but before she opened the door, I ran up the stairs and rounded the corner. Suddenly, I stopped dead in fear because of a very familiar voice, "Hello Mister and Missus granger. May I come in?" rang the soft voice of professor Dumbledore.

"And you are?" said my mother sniggered in surprise [it must have been his robes] I let a loud snort then covered my mouth as soon as it had come out, but downstairs my laughter had not gone unnoticed. My father cleared his throat. I walked as fast as I could toward my room, and what greeted me there was not at all what I was expecting.

Minvera P.O.V

I heard someone running up the stairs, I looked up at the door and waiting for it to open. Two minutes passed before the door finally opened, and what meet my eyes wasn't the student that helped Harry Potter stop Voldemort from getting the philosopher stone. Hermione was just skin and bone with black circle under her eyes and burses all over her body, her cloths hung off her like a child in dresses ups

"Cat, how did you get up here, sorry to be rude but it's not a great time for me."

"Meow" is all I could say.

"Shhh!" You will get me in trouble! Not that I'm not all ready... You have to go!" My heart went out to the girl; her parents had kept her at home so she couldn't go to Hogwarts. What kind of people would do that? I was so glad that Dumbledore is going to smooth this over. This girl has to be back at Hogwarts.

"Cat, you have to go!"

The look in her eyes broke my heart. I couldn't take it any longer. With a pop, I was back to my human self.

"Professor?" was all she could say, she had gone as pale as a sheet as if she had seen Merlin himself "I thought I was forgotten."

That brought a tear to my eyes; her parents were going to pay for every finger they laid on her.

"Hermione, dear, I am here to take you back to Hogwarts, and that leads me to my first of many questions. Why are you not at Hogwarts?"

Thanks to everybody who read this chapter please review the more review the faster I write Thanks Olivia


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys sorry this is not another chapter but if you like this story please look up my other story it is called before looking for the truth look for the lies. Thank you and I hope to hear from you on my other story


End file.
